The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Previous methods of determining musical accompaniment to dining experiences do not sufficiently take into account a potential relationship between simultaneous auditory and gustatory experiences. The musical choices made on the part of, for example, restaurant owners and managers often do not encompass the entirety of the dining experience. A restaurant owner or manager may be inadvertently discouraging repeat customers through use of musical recordings that are discordant with the food. For example, musical recordings based solely upon the regional specialty of a restaurant may provide a subconscious clash with the majority of the dishes served in that restaurant, which occurrence may lead to a long-term pecuniary loss for the restaurant in question.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide a method and system that provide increased efficiencies of relating musical recordings and dining.